Boba Weasley
by Lucillia
Summary: The afterlife wasn't quite what Boba Fett expected, nor was the second chance at happiness he'd been given. He now has a new life to live with a new family, Harry Potter and the Weasleys. Can he be a parent to Harry when he himself is physically a child?
1. Dying in the Galaxy Far Far Away

Boba Fett sighed as he set the coordinates. The Slave I would be heading out of the galaxy in the opposite direction from the one the Vong had taken to enter it. At 110 years old, he was finally able to realize that for the most part his life had been a failure.

True, he had been the greatest bounty hunter that had ever lived, even overshadowing his father's great reputation. But, in the areas that truly mattered, he had been a complete and utter failure. He had failed both his own family, and his father's people. When it came to his family, he'd abandoned his wife Sintas and his daughter Ailyn for a completely stupid reason. He knew now that he could've brought his wife and child with him after his exile from Concord Dawn, and tried to make the marriage work. Sintas had loved him dearly, and would've quite willingly followed him anywhere. He had failed his granddaughter Mirta a generation later, setting her on the path that led to the hands of her mother's killer Jacen Solo who had been calling himself Darth Cadeus (fortunately she had survived the encounter though what little affection she had for him hadn't survived the Sith lord's conditioning). He had stayed out of the lives of his great grandchildren for their own safety.

As for his father's people, he had been one of the worst Mandalores ever. He had completely ignored his people for most of his life, uncaring for their plight under the rule of the Empire. Afterward, when he'd been made Mandalore, he had been absent when he was needed, and hadn't even known or understood the ways of his father's people, his granddaughter's people, and a virus that had been meant for them ended up wiping out a large portion of the population on Mandalore just because they shared his blood, his father's blood. Amongst the dead was a man named Venku who had also been known as Kad'ika, the son of one of his father's clones, who had called for the Mandalorians to return home and tend to their own affairs, the man who had urged him to get his head out of his ass and start being a proper Mandalore for his people, a thing he had tried to do when it was far too late. Now at 110 his life was ending, and he had decided to stick with a decision he'd made nearly forty years earlier. There would be no burial on Mandalore for him, even though it was his right as Mandalore. He would die aboard the Slave I while headed for parts unknown.

As the stars faded into starlines, Boba Fett settled into a deep sleep. He knew he would either awaken on the other side or not at all...

Boba awoke groggily wondering just where the hell he was. Wherever it was, it wasn't the Slave I. The place had green grass, a bright blue sky, and several people standing over to one side of him talking about him as if he wasn't even there, several amenities which the Slave I had a distinct lack of.

Eventually, after a lengthy conversation which he hadn't been included in, a member of the group that had been talking about him came over to him. It was his father who looked very much as he had on the day he died. At the sight of the man he had not seen in a century, Boba told himself that bounty hunters didn't cry, and they sure as hell didn't run to their fathers and hug them as if they hadn't seen them in over a century. He kept telling himself this as he clung to his father like a rock limpet and was dragged to the rest of the somewhat sizable group.

Boba didn't pay too much attention to the discussion that swirled around him as he was more focused on his father, but he gathered two facts. One, he was getting another chance at the whole happy families thing. And two, his father couldn't go with him even if he wanted to.

The crowd was now deciding where he should go, completely ignoring the fact that he would've been perfectly happy staying here with his dad, though there seemed to be a problem with this that he hadn't quite grasped. The sudden and rather loud sound of a throat clearing got everyone's attention and briefly silenced the discussion. The group all looked down towards the source of the noise as one, and noticed the diminutive figure of a being anyone born within the last six centuries before the Clone Wars would have to be blind or extremely stupid not to recognize, the Jedi Master Yoda.

"Away from all that is familiar, he should be taken." Master Yoda said "A new start, he should be given. Before a Jedi I became, Master Slytherin's House Elf I was. To the world from which I was accidentally transported, he should be sent."

Almost every head nodded at Master Yoda's advice. Considering the fact that the group consisted mainly of Jedi, this wasn't all that surprising.

"Well, I want him to live his new life amongst his people as he should have. Kal was supposed to take him in if something happened to me before he reached adulthood." Jango Fett said. This chance at a happy life before his Boba was stuck in the afterlife forever was his gift to his son, and he wanted his boy to be able to fit in with the others in the Manda'yaim when he returned.

"Played out in the last world, his part has been. Taken to one like it, he could be. Inadvisable, it is. Fall into old habits, he will." Yoda said, tapping the ground in front of him with his gimmer stick to further drive his point home. "Place him in the path of a family that most closely meets the Mandalorian ideals, I can."

"Fine. If that's the best that you can do Jedi, then so be it. If you mess this up, I'll make the rest of eternity hell for you." Jango said with a sour look on his face. He wanted his son to have a happy successful life, not relive a painful one, and if this was really what it took...

The aged Jedi master took Boba's hand, and after several minutes of wrestling to get him off his father (something that hadn't happened since he was two) they vanished together to the strange world where the inhabitants apparently looked like short green shriveled beings with bulbous eyes and pointy ears if Yoda was any example. Boba silently prayed that he would die again soon so he could be back with his father, fitting in be damned.

**Edited on 2-20-12**


	2. Yoda's World

Harry Potter stared glumly at the locked door and the bars on his windows. It was that mad creature's fault that it was like this. Before the lunatic Dobby had shown up, he was allowed outside to do chores and stuff, but now he was kept in the room almost the entire day with small amounts of food shoved through the cat flap that had been recently installed every now and then when his Aunt and Uncle remembered him (unbeknownst to Harry, the food had been given to him by Dudley, his Aunt and Uncle had quite forgotten that the "Freak" actually needed to be fed).

When one's life was crap, even the least thing that brought one joy was to be treasured, and he'd learned to appreciate the outside world long ago during the dark days when the Cupboard under the stairs was his home. Now, that beautiful world beyond the walls of the Dursley residence was closed off from him, and he was trapped in here because some creature who had worshiped him had gotten him in trouble in a misguided attempt at protecting him.

For the tenth time that day, Harry was musing on exactly how horrible his life was.

Suddenly, his brooding over his situation was interrupted when a rather ancient looking creature who was similar in appearance to the one that had gotten him into his current predicament popped into the room holding the hand of a boy that looked to be about nine or ten years old with curly black hair, black eyes, tanned skin and a look on his face that was oddly reminiscent of Professor Snape.

"To place you here, the Force has guided me. Leave you here, I will." the creature said to the boy before vanishing with a pop.

The boy stared at him for a moment, then began to take in his surroundings. The expression on his face grew even darker when he noticed the bars on the windows. Then, much to his surprise, the boy walked to the door, smacked into it, and fell backwards landing on his ass. For several minutes, the boy sat there muttering under his breath before getting up and walking over to the broken desk chair and sitting down. Once he did, he began to look at himself as if he hadn't seen himself before. Upon finishing his inspection, the boy darkly muttered several words in a language he didn't recognize. Vernon would notice the boy very soon if he didn't keep quiet, and when that happened, all hell would break loose.

Worship him, the "Great Harry Potter"? Yeah right. Pull the other one, it's got bells on. Those damnable pointy-earred creatures were apparently out to make his life a living hell.

={&*&}=

Boba Fett had taken a few moments to orient himself to the place the Jedi Master Yoda had dropped him off at, before vanishing after making a claim that the Force had led him there. In front of him was a human boy no more than ten years of age. He should've expected it, considering the fact that Humans were like sand on Tatooine, they got everywhere, even Yoda's mysterious homeworld apparently.

The child on the bed was clearly in pretty bad shape. Nowhere near the worst shape he'd seen a child in, but obviously in rather poor shape nonetheless. His apparent social status, based on his appearance, was somewhere that was maybe a step or two above "gutter brat". The bed the child was on was in bad shape as well, no more than a rude cot, but it was a bed. The rest of the furniture the room contained was all battered if not outright broken.

Based on the furniture and the boy's clothes, the child and his family lived well below the standard poverty line, and wouldn't have the resources for an extra mouth to feed. The bars on the window told him that the place he was in was probably at constant risk of attack, marking the world he was on as a potential trouble hotspot which would add to his problems when he left because he didn't have anything on him or to his name at the moment except for the clothes on his back. In some places, people would kill you for even that. Hopefully this wasn't one of those places.

He headed to the door, prepared to leave before the family found him and felt any obligation towards taking him in feeding him as Beviin's family had done nearly forty years before, even though he hadn't really needed it at the time. The door didn't open. He ended up smacking his head painfully on what felt like a wooden plank and falling awkwardly to the floor, which was something he hadn't done in years. He cursed his pain, the situation he was in, and most of all, the Jedi who landed him in it.

Something about his relative position to everything else in the room including the boy finally caught his attention, though he should have noticed it much earlier. He walked across the room to the chair by the desk to sit down and contemplate his situation rather than immediately making another attempt at departure, since the boy on the bed apparently wasn't a threat and hadn't asked him to leave yet. It was as he sat down that he got a good look at himself, and found himself both shocked and dismayed. He looked much like he had as a child, right down to the clothes he wore when he had lived in Tipoca city. He began using every swear word he knew. Whoever took him in wouldn't be caring for a frail old man in his waning days who would be playing the role of grandfather to their clan. Barring illness or injury, he would live another century or more, growing up and old as he had the first time around while he waited to return to his father once more.

The fearful look on the green eyed boy's face as he made his displeasure at his situation known to the universe at large seemed ominous. Moments later he learned why. Loud thunderous footsteps followed an angry yell as something massive approached. The boy who had been pretty much cowering on the bed since he'd arrived sprang into action, grabbing him and shoving him into the broken cabinet that contained the rest of the boy's ragged clothes. Peering through the door, he watched as a large, rather well fed, and well dressed man yelled at the boy who had hidden him before slamming the apparently rather anciently styled door shut in his face and lumbering away. The situation was now obvious. The family he had found himself with wasn't poor, the child in front of him had been abused; quite possibly for a very long time, and may have been a slave despite the fact that he called the large man "Uncle".

If this was the closest thing that this world had to a Mandalorian family, he didn't want to meet the rest of its inhabitants. This world was obviously one upon which the use of a Death Star would be greatly appreciated and possibly celebrated. What would one actually expect from the world that had produced the Grand Master of the thrice cursed Jedi Order? A real Mandalorian would've put a blaster bolt between that fat creature's eyes and adopted the child that was now staring at him long ago.

Damn. It seemed that his chance at playing happy families was to adopt the child in front of him while he himself was in the body of a child. Things couldn't be weirder for him if it suddenly started raining lightsabers. Best to find a way to escape this hellhole, get to the nearest spaceport and blast off this rock as soon as possible with the boy in tow.

**Edited 2-20-12**


	3. Kad and the Weasleys

Boba watched the boy whose name he had learned was Harry sleep. The child appeared to be in the throes of a nightmare. Several hours earlier, he had learned several things about the boy who strangely spoke in an upper crust Coruscanti accent and the world on which he lived. The planet (the name of which was oldspeak for dirt) had no spaceports (therefore no means of escape). The boy was two years older than he appeared, having just turned twelve, and had been living with his relatives since the murder of his parents by a dark "Wizard". Apparently the child believed that he belonged to a community of people that could do magic and believed Boba himself to be part of that community. During the most recent year at his "magic school" the child had nearly been killed several times.

He watched the boy toss and turn muttering about a zoo, and sighed at the decision he had come to. The boy's life had been so bad, that he couldn't think of a way that his presence in it could make it worse. His tongue faltering over words that should have been familiar, he named the child as his own, renaming the boy Kad in honor of a man who had tried to do his best for his people up until the day he died. He didn't know how he would provide for the boy in the coming year, but until he reached adulthood at the age of 13 the boy was his responsibility. With the words he had spoken, he had made it his responsibility to care for the boy, and teach him the ways of the Mandalorians, including language and culture, two things he hadn't learned until he was old.

Upon hearing a noise he didn't recognize, he whirled around to see a speeder with wheels stop outside the window. One of the occupants of said speeder, a red headed boy who had most likely reached adulthood within the last year, tied a rope to the bars on the window. Guessing the red haired boy's likely identity from the whispered stories he had heard from Har- Kad, he only slightly relaxed his guard. The speeder slowly reversed and the bars were wrenched from the window. The noise woke Kad from his fitful slumber. The boy's look of utter joy upon seeing the speeder's occupants was swiftly replaced by one of worry.

After a round of introductions, Kad informed the twin redheads (Gred and Forge) who were elder siblings to the boy who had attached a rope to the bars on Kad's window that his belongings had been locked up in a cupboard under the stairs. The twins, after informing Kad that they could pick locks "the Muggle way", retrieved Kad's belongings in short order, making very little noise as they did so. The twins could be pretty good hunters one day if they ever chose to do so, and would probably survive past their first year in the game, which was not an easy feat.

Soon, the redheads who were named Weasley, Kad's belongings, pet bird, Kad, Boba, and surprisingly, a rather obese boy named Dudley who had clung to Kad in an attempt to prevent him from leaving were either inside or hanging out of the speeder. The Dudley boy's legs had been wrenched from his father's arms when the speeder had pulled away from the window and made its rather ponderous escape. Rather than allow the boy named Dudley who was Kad's cousin up until a few minutes before to be injured, they had been forced to heave him inside the speeder before they headed to the Weasley home at a rather sedate pace.

At around sunrise, the speeder which Kad kept referring to as a "flying car" landed at the end of a dirt path that led to one of the most ramshackle dwellings Boba had ever seen. A large red haired woman exited said building, stormed up the path towards them, and promptly began yelling at her apparently disobedient offspring much like the woman he had seen many years before who had stormed into the _Oyu'baat _to drag her twelve year old son home for a well deserved punishment. Upon seeing Kad, her attitude completely reversed itself, though the affection seemed genuine Boba couldn't help but be suspicious. The woman then noticed the two extra passengers that the twins had dragged along for the ride.

"I don't know why my boys saw fit to drag you two boys half way across the country, but I'll send you home after breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said as she appeared to be warding off a headache before she turned and led the group towards the building which was her home. The walk to the house was spent with Mrs. Weasley yelling at her wayward sons about the amount of trouble they had caused and how someone named Arthur could not only lose his job but be put in prison for what they had done.

At breakfast, Boba met the mysterious Arthur who wasn't nearly as strict on the boys and seemed more amused by their antics than upset. He had been given heaps of food at breakfast, all of it rather unfamiliar, and all of it rather fattening, and had noticed that he hadn't been given nearly as much as Kad whom Mrs. Weasly was clearly worried about. She'd apparently also noticed that the boy seemed rather undernourished as well, though her treatment for the problem (shoveling more food than the boy could handle onto his plate despite the risk of the boy's stomach rupturing if he ate too much) left much to be desired. Throughout breakfast Arthur Weasley kept giving the nearly Hutt sized Dudley Dursley who had been hiding his bottom throughout the entire morning after having spent most of the ride to the Weasley residence curled up in a fetal position concerned glances.

"That boy is far too large to be healthy." he muttered shaking his head "After breakfast, I'm taking him to St. Mungo's for a checkup."

After breakfast Arthur was as good as his word, and took Dudley to the St. Mungo's place to be looked over on his way to work. Boba didn't exactly know how he had left, since he didn't take the speeder and he'd been in another room at the time the Weasley patriarch had made his departure, but he was gone. After Arthur had departed, Kad and the Weasley boys were sent outside to "De-gnome" the garden, and Boba watched as the dishes suddenly leapt into the sink and seemed to clean themselves. It seemed that the Jedi who had abandoned him had in fact dumped him in the path of a group of Force-sensetives. Figures.

Boba couldn't take the words of adoption he had spoken over his new son back, and after a moment's thought he decided he didn't want to. The boy clearly needed someone to care for him, and the purpose of his being sent here had been so that he would have a chance of succeeding where he had failed when it had come to family. He'd just have to find a way to prevent Kad from becoming the local equivalent of a Jedi, and teach him better than to rely on his mystical powers. The appellation he had given the boy was more apt than he had previously thought. He wasn't entirely stupid; he had known full well what the original Kad's mother had been, and he had seen how Solo's daughter had reacted every time she saw the man.

&!&!&!&

Molly Weasley watched the strange boy who had come with Harry and his cousin. Based on the way he had responded to the magical things in his surroundings, the child was either a wizard or a squib. He didn't seem to be happy about something, and the expression that came across his face as she set the dishes to clean themselves had flashed from hate to distaste. The boy had then become lost in his thoughts. She would have to find out who the boy was and return him to his family before she was accused of kidnapping, which was a very serious crime in the Wizarding World for various reasons depending on the blood status of the abductee. From his coloring, she guessed that he was either related to the Zabinis or the Patils.

"What's your name?" Molly asked. She had been told earlier, but in the shock of the twins having dragged both Harry and his cousin over she had forgotten it.

"Boba Fett." the boy replied watching her warily.

"What family are you from?" Molly asked, she wasn't familiar with the name Fett, and didn't think that the child was a muggle or a muggleborn, since he didn't seem too shocked by his surroundings.

"My family's dead." the boy replied.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Molly cried before embracing the child in a bone crushing hug.

Moments later, she was on the floo with wizarding children's services. After it was determined with a quick blood test that the boy had no living relatives in the country, Molly decided to keep him until a suitable family could be found. She was warned that it could take a while since the child was little more than a squib, and of unknown parentage.

&!&!&!&

Boba was quite glad when things finally settled down. The Molly woman hadn't stopped hugging him and crying over him for most of the day. He had a distinct feeling that he had just been adopted. It seemed that despite their Force sensitivity and their more pacifistic ways, these Weasleys were startlingly similar to his father's people in many ways. Taking in strays was one of them.

The woman had eventually gotten back to her household duties, and given him a sharpened feather, a bottle of black ink, and something to "draw on" that felt like genuine high quality parchment rather than flimsyplast before she did so. The family appeared to be rather poor. How they could afford such a luxury as real paper was beyond him.

He felt rather reluctant to make any marks on the parchment - which was something he'd handled very few times during his life despite the vast wealth he'd accrued over his lifetime - but the woman clearly expected him to do so. Not knowing what else to do as he didn't want to be seen rejecting the woman's hospitality, he began to write out his observations about the people he had found himself amongst.

Despite his attempts to be careful, much of what he wrote became smudged since he was used to using a datapad and a stylus when he wrote. After a while, Kad came up behind him and started looking over his shoulder at what he was writing. He did his best to hide his pathetic attempts at writing with a feather. He was slightly embarrassed at his failure, and didn't want Kad reading what he was writing either.

"What are you doing?" Kad asked.

"Writing Kad'ika." he responded.

"I've never heard of Kadika. What kind of language is it?" Kad asked.

He sighed. In the excitement of being whisked away from the home of Kad's former relatives and what came after, he had forgotten to tell the boy his new name. The fact that the boy apparently couldn't read probably shouldn't have surprised him considering the way the boy had been raised, but it did. What did they teach at that school the boy had told him about, if they didn't teach basic reading and writing skills?

"The language isn't Kad'ika, it's Basic. Basic is written in the Aurebesh. When I adopted you last night, I named you Kad which means Saber in Mando'a. Kad'ika means Little Saber." He patiently explained.

"You adopted me?" Kad said looking at him as if he had grown another head.

"Yes." He replied.

Kad shrugged and sat down next to him. Over the next couple of hours he explained the basics of reading and writing Basic to the boy who picked it up much faster than he thought he would. Soon, he would begin teaching the boy Huttese, and the Mando'a that he had learned far too late.

Author's note: As far as Boba Fett's concerned, Harry is Kad Fett. As far as everyone else is concerned, he's Harry Potter. Fett will be teaching Harry as much as he can considering the different world and different technology.

**Edited 2-21-12**


	4. Interlude: At St Mungo's

Arthur Weasley nervously fidgeted with the item he was carrying in his pocket, while praying that his ruse would work. If it didn't, there was a good chance that he and his wife would be in prison before the week was out. Since that unfortunate incident involving Bathulda the Cannibal in the Black Forest centuries before, there had been laws with severe penalties attached made against the kidnapping of muggle children. Ironically, killing said children resulted in a far less severe punishment. Doing his best to appear the harried father pressed for time rather than a guilty man waiting to be caught, Arthur led the frightened Dudley to the mediwitch at the front counter.

"My boys pulled some ancient family heirloom out of the attic and gave it to a local boy to play with. Considering the type of person the ancestor who owned the object was, and that I don't know exactly what it does, I was wondering if you can do a whole medical evaluation to make sure the boy is well. I'm on good terms with my neighbors, and I'd like to keep it that way." Arthur said, brandishing the ancient bedwarmer he had held in his pocket.

Noticing how nervous Arthur appeared, and that the reception area wasn't as swamped as it usually was. The mediwitch smiled warmly, and said "I'm pretty sure that I can help you, follow me." As she led Dudley to the nearest exam room.

Once inside, she scanned the object that Arthur had shown her, and shook her head. With the air of someone whose time was being wasted, she raised her wand and did a basic diagnostic charm on the immense boy seated on the exam table in front of her. She seemed stunned by the results. She then did a more complex and comprehensive scan. The results seemed to infuriate her.

"That kid didn't play with that old bedwarmer, did he?" the mediwitch said, turning to Arthur with an odd look on her face.

"No." Arthur admitted, his shoulders sagging. He had been caught, and would soon receive his punishment. It was the least he could do for his boys, and he knew that Molly would do the same, better them than the children who didn't know the severity of their actions.

"Can I speak with you in private?" the mediwitch said as she led Arthur to the corner of the room and put up a privacy charm.

"I don't know whose kid that is, nor do I care at the moment. For the records I'm going to put him down as a squib from a visiting American family." the mediwitch began, having accurately assessed Arthur's fears "Other than the extreme obesity which is adversely affecting his health in several ways, there was one other serious problem. Someone has been poisoning this boy with arsenic off and on for several years. Fortunately for the boy, his body has mostly adapted and he is mostly immune to its effects at this time. However, his liver has been badly damaged and is barely functional. If he hadn't been brought in, he probably would've died sometime over the next few months. I hope you catch the bastard who did this, and when you do, I want the pictures. No child deserves to be treated like this, Muggle or otherwise. My guess is that it is the mother who did this. There have been several cases of women making their children sick to garner attention. They have often used poison as a means to do so."

Arthur nodded grimly.

"There is a children's charity that can pay for the boy's treatment. If we start right away, he could be ready to leave in a week." The mediwitch said as she lowered the privacy charm. "The reason the treatment is going to take so long, is that we need to safely bring the boy's weight down without putting his body into shock, which can be potentially fatal. The internal organs can be either repaired or replaced in two days."

As Arthur followed Dudley and the mediwitch to a treatment room where he was briefly questioned and summarily dismissed by a Healer, he came to a decision. The child clearly needed a place to stay since there was no way in hell that he would return the boy to his home. If he moved Ron in with Percy, there would be enough room for both Dudley and Harry. It was time for him to call in his one big favor from Dumbledore.

&!&!&!&

Dumbledore sat at his desk fuming, angry both with himself and with the Dursleys. He should've noticed something was wrong, but with all of the things piled on his plate he hadn't had time to verify Arabella Figg's scant reports, much less properly read into her oft repeated "Things are as good as can be expected from the Dursleys.". Believing that Harry would be safe, though not particularly happy considering the fact that relatives never quite treated orphaned relatives like their own children, in the "home where his blood dwelled" he had gotten on with his busy life, trusting Harry's entire childhood to Fate who had spared him once. Fate, the bitch that she was, had naturally kicked the poor child in the teeth.

He would no longer trust Fate to take care of the boy. He would have to delegate even more tasks onto his already far too busy Deputy in order to clear time in his busy schedule to tend to the things that needed to be done in the near future. First, was the setting up of new blood wards at the Weasleys. It was quite fortunate that they had decided to take both Harry and his cousin in as well as the stranger they had with them. The Weasleys were a warm and open-hearted family who would destroy anyone who dared to attack anyone they considered one of their own. Second on the list, would be to give the Dursley boy a new identity before the law came sniffing around and charged the Weasleys with kidnapping. Third, was naturally taking care of the Dursleys. He would hit them where they lived. He was almost tempted to tell Severus that they had harmed Lily's child and turn him loose, but Severus would be executed for what he would do to them, and he didn't want Severus' death on his conscience.

&!&!&!&

Over the week that Dudley Dursley was in St. Mungo's being treated, there was a great ado over at Privet Drive that made national headlines and gained some international coverage. The story started with the Dursleys reporting that their delinquent nephew and a gang of his friends had kidnapped their son Dudley at knifepoint. A nationwide search for the fugitive Harry Potter was started.

Three days later, working on an anonymous tip and the testimony of one Arabella Figg, Police searched the Dursley residence and discovered a pair of decomposing corpses (compliments of a kindly donation of a pair of dead goats from one Alberforth Dumbledore who was doing it as a favor to the poor boys and not his brother and expertly transfigured by one Albus Dumbledore) which were subsequently identified as one Dudley Alexander Dursley and one Harry James Potter (this nearly started a panic in the wizarding world until the Daily Prophet ran an article explaining that the second corpse had been misidentified and that Harry was alive and well the article was accompanied by a picture of Harry playing quiddich with the Weasleys). The discoveries of Harry's room and the arsenic laced snacks put the final nail in the coffin for Vernon and Petunia Dursley.

As a much thinner and healthier Dudley Dursley was being released from St. Mungo's and a rather full and content Harry Potter listened to Boba's lecture on the Resol'Nare, the residents of Little Whinging were crying over a pair of caskets and begging Harry and Dudley to forgive them for not having seen what had been right in front of them the entire time. A neighborhood abuse watch, formed shortly after the funeral caught two more sets of abusive parents by the end of Summer that may have been ignored had the neighborhood been less vigilant, and still convinced that such things only happened "Elsewhere".

**Edited 2-21-12**


	5. Of Weasleys and Rifles

It was two days after his arrival that Boba had managed to escape the watchful eye of the overprotective Molly Weasley. Around midnight, as the rest of the occupants of the home that had been rather quaintly named the Burrow slept, Boba made his way into the shed that Arthur Weasley kept as it was the only place on the Weasley family property that he had not yet explored. He generally liked to know every inch of his surroundings so he'd be prepared if a surprise popped up and tried to kill him later.

The two days that he had been in the Weasley home had been rather interesting. The first day had been spent studying the family he had found himself with. They were rather like the rather boisterous family who owned a farm neighboring that of Goran Beviin and his lifetime companion Medrit, except for the fact that there were a lot less children running about, four generations weren't crammed under one roof, and their home didn't look like a Vhe'viin warren as it was above-ground. Thinking about that family for the first time in more than three decades, he wondered if they had managed to dig out those extra rooms they had been planning.

Kad, as it turned out was not illiterate as he had first suspected. Apparently, while a large number of people on the planet he found himself on spoke a variant of Basic they called English, they used a completely different writing system that was oddly enough named after the first two characters of yet another writing system. Kad had taught him the characters the morning after they arrived shortly after breakfast. He was fairly confident that he would be able to write in this new alphabet with a minimum of spelling mistakes before the week was out.

It had also been after breakfast that he had seen one of the twins use the Force in a way that even a Sith would find perverted. It wouldn't stop the Sith from trying it considering their nature, but they would find it somewhat perverse nonetheless. While the Sith had created and corrupted life in their ancient history, the only way they ever managed to turn a living thing into an inanimate object was by killing it. The sticks these "Wizards" and "Witches" carried apparently focused and multiplied their Force abilities to unheard of levels, allowing them to do things that the Jedi and Sith could only dream of. It almost made sense in a way, as Myrkr had a means of pushing the Force away in the form of the Ysalamiri, this place had a means of amplifying it's effects, balancing things out on a universal scale. Fortunately for the rest of the universe at large, the Force sensitives here were trapped on their own planet.

Around lunchtime that day, Arthur Weasley had come home unexpectedly if the reactions of his wife and offspring were anything to judge by, bringing a healer who spoke with a Corellian accent with him. After she thoroughly examined both him and Kad, rather relieved that neither had been poisoned (which apparently was the reason the Dursley boy had not returned the night before), she took Kad for the rest of the day. As they left through the hearth through some sort of Force powered means of matter teleportation, the woman spoke darkly of how cheap the Hogwarts Board of Governors were and how they wouldn't shell out for a proper healer.

When he asked Mrs. Weasley about this, he learned that the school's medical wing was staffed by someone who was roughly the equivalent of a battlefield medic. He hoped the woman named Pomfrey who worked at Hogwarts was one of the sort who never stopped educating themselves and could qualify as top-flight surgeons if they were ever tested, but guessed from the evidence at hand (namely Kad's condition, which apparently could be corrected with "Magic") that she'd probably be like a couple of the Imperial medics he'd met that really didn't give a damn.

He had spent the rest of the day thoroughly examining the Weasley property under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley. While he didn't find any obvious threats to his health and safety, he knew better than to trust how things looked on the surface. He learned several new things about the family as well. The young man called Percy (who he learned was the middle child rather than the oldest) was courting a young woman, the identical twins who liked to switch places so often that they had probably forgotten which of them was which were developing some highly dangerous objects that could be useful if he found himself in a tight spot if he had deciphered their notes correctly, Kad's friend Ron kept pornographic material under his mattress which he'd decided was none of his business as the boy was nearly an adult (one of the things his father had passed onto him was that one became an adult when they turned thirteen), and the youngest child who was the only girl in the family was apparently a kleptomaniac (if anything he considered his turned up missing, her room would be the first place he'd look).

Turning away from the structurally unsound residence of the Weasley family which apparently only remained standing through the will of the Force, he took out a piece of wire and hoped that watching the twins would have been enough to teach him how to pick this kind of lock. Give him one of the galaxy's best high-tech, high-security locks and he'd have it open for you in a few minutes. A primitive lock such as this one though...

An hour later, as he was about to give up and go inside before someone woke up and discovered him missing, he heard a soft click as the lock finally gave way to his clumsy tampering. Cautiously opening the door to the shed, he realized the trip would probably have been more productive during the day, or at least after he had found some sort of light source as the family apparently hadn't heard of electricity.

The meager light the moon gave off showed that the shed contained only one room, which was much larger on the inside than out (yet another seemingly impossible misuse of the Force). Most of the floorspace in this room was taken up by the wheeled speeder. Except for a few narrow walkways, the rest of the place was occupied by tables that appeared to be covered in junk. Several boxes, both wooden and corrugated cardboard, were untidily piled beneath each table.

As he was about to leave, a glint of metal at the back of the room caught his eye. After making his way to the object, he discovered it was a weapon. He thoroughly studied the weapon, carefully handling it in case it was loaded. It appeared to be a rather primitive slugthrower. A rifle of some sort if he wasn't mistaken. While it wasn't nearly as elegant as the rifles the Verpine manufactured, the wood and metal object had a grace of its own. He would have to teach Kad how to fire it. After he figured out how to do so himself that is.

**Edited 2-21-12**


	6. Shooting Lessons and the Return of Dudle

"You want me to learn how to fire a gun? !" Kad asked incredulously, several days after he had found said weapon.

A bit of research at the local library which Arthur Weasley had shown him on one of his days off over the weekend had shown Boba what sort of ammunition the weapon took, and fortunately there was some of the required ammunition in the shed, in one of the boxes under the table on which he had found the antique rifle.

He had struggled to keep a straight face as he thanked the head of the Weasley family for the weapon. The man had come into the shed shortly after he had found the firearm, noticed him admiring the rifle, and apparently being rather ignorant of the society to which Kad and the library that he rarely had time to enter belonged, hadn't known exactly what he had given the old man turned boy who seemed to share his appreciation for "Muggle" things. Arthur Weasly seemed to be the opposite sort of man to the type of people who would hand a weapon to a kid and tell them to go nuts. If he clued the man in however, he would be without a weapon, and he would be unable to teach Kad some necessary survival skills.

Fortunately, the home was isolated enough that he'd been able to get a little bit of target practice in while Kad played "Quiddich" with his friends without the local security forces poking their noses into things investigating the sound of weapons fire which often meant trouble. He had little trouble picking up the use of this weapon, as his father had started him on weapons training at a very early age. The only thing he had any real problems with was the recoil, which he was able to adapt to and compensate for.

His response to Kad's question about shooting lessons had of course been yes. He wouldn't have brought it up otherwise.

Soon a rather nervous looking Kad whom he'd never been able to get anyone else to refer to as anything but Harry was following him out of the house as if he expected to be caught and gotten into trouble at any moment. Eventually the two of them made their way to a clearing that was far enough away from any dwelling that he was confident that Kad wouldn't accidentally shoot anyone other than him or himself.

Once they reached the clearing, he set up several cans and bottles for the training exercise that his father had started him on when he was about four or so. That lesson had been with a blaster which had a negligable amount of recoil, but Kad looked strong enough to handle the rifle, if only just.

"I will lay down the same rules my father gave me when I was starting out." he said before carefully handing the unloaded rifle to his new son. "Until I say your skills are proficient, you will not be firing this unsupervised. Weapons safety is key, and if I catch you acting stupidly or suicidally with any weapon, I will cease all lessons and not start them up again."

The lesson, which started with the proper handling and care of the rifle went well enough, even though Kad seemed quite nervous throughout, as if he thought he was doing something wrong and expected to be punished for it at any moment. Eventually, the lesson ended, and they made their way back to the "Burrow" where Kad's cousin had just returned from his trip to the hospital.

&!&!&!&

Harry wasn't sure how he should feel when he learned that Dudley was out of the hospital. He didn't care for Dudley all that much, and for his entire life, the feeling had been mutual. But, what had landed Dudley in the hospital in the first place had left him feeling sorry for his cousin who would now be forced to wonder about the love his mother supposedly had had for him. What sort of parent poisoned their children?

On one level he was surprised that Aunt Petunia had been poisoning Dudley, and on another level he wasn't. There had been times when Dudley had gotten so sick that he had to go to the hospital for a long time, before he miraculously recovered when everyone thought he'd die. Uncle Vernon had blamed him each time this happened, and had punished him accordingly, sticking him in his cupboard without meals for increasingly longer periods each time. While Dudley was in the hospital, everyone gave Aunt Petunia sympathy, and if there was one thing Aunt Petunia liked, it was sympathy.

Headmaster Dumbledore had come a few days before and explained that Dudley would be living with him here at the Weasleys' since the blood wards that had protected him since he was a baby were tied to him and those related to him, which included Dudley. Dumbledore then apologized and told him that when he'd left Harry on the Dursleys' doorstep he hadn't expected them to treat him like he was their own child, but he also hadn't expected them to treat him the way they had. He then told him that the Dursleys would be getting what they deserved, and that they were in jail as he spoke.

That evening, at dinner, he sat as far away from Dudley as he could without being at a completely different table. Boba had sat next to him as always. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted the other boy to do so since he was both extremely weird, and extremely dangerous, as he had learned this afternoon. In the middle of the meal, Mr. Weasley had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he asked how the lesson with Boba had gone.

"F-Fine." he stammered as soon as he stopped choking on his mashed potatoes. He'd been watching Dudley uncharacteristically pick at his meal, and the question had caught him off guard.

"Muggle boys do seem to find those "Pellet gun" things very interesting." Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

Harry wondered how or even if he should tell Mr. Weasley that the weapon that Boba who had asked him to call him "Buir" had taught him to fire wasn't a pellet gun by any stretch of the imagination.


End file.
